Hand Portable light systems are utilized by a wide range of people, for many different functions, in many different locations and circumstances. Current solutions are limited in beam angle, robustness and ease of use/portability. As usage of hand portable light systems continues to increase, so too does the need to easily deploy them, provide enhanced operational power and offer a greater range of usage flexibility. Additionally, due to electronic design of LED lights, more durable solutions are needed to withstand the rigors of everyday usage. Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to implement such method through a relatively simple device that will allow for low cost production and compact size to maximize adoption and usage.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a reliable and effective method of shock-proofing the hand portable light systems. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a method and device for creation of a wide range of beam angles. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a method and device suitable for fully adjustable brightness control, of each lens LED pod independently, via a combined Power/Brite control system. It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide USB connectivity for charging the internal battery and input from external battery packs, which can be connected in a daisy chain system, for additional power requirements. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a method and device with multiple mounting parameters to allow use with a wide range of other devices and body mounting options.